User blog:Shadow Automaton/The Animated Statue As A New Class!
(Can you tell that I really wanna play as this guy? Or at least as the sprite? XD) So I've been thinking about what it would be like if the Animated Statue was made as the 5th/a new playable Hero/ine Class, and here's what I've got so far. =D Also, anything that has to do with number-tweaking balance isn't specified because that's something that will be up to Watabou/the Modder(s), if he/they ever decide(s) to implement this idea. (I'll visit this periodically & improve where I can. =D ) Update: 1.17.2015 *Added: More characteristics/mechanisms *Added: More resistances, immunities, & susceptibilities/weaknesses *Added: New perk for sub-classes *Changed: starting identified scroll (Post-1.7.4) *Changed: what hurts & what heals *Changed: "Food" system *Changed: Corpse Dust replaces Potions of Healing *Removed: Sleeping (No Sleep for you!) *Still figuring out how to fix the Enchantment Loss design flaw. (J-Ninja figured it out! XD ) *Still exploring possible unique interaction/mechanism with other Animated Statues. *Still exploring unlocking requirement The Animated Statue class could only be unlocked, after unlocking the Huntress class, and ascending to the surface with the (unspecialized) Huntress & the Amulet of Yendor. [Placeholder; Subject to change, pending finalization of unlocking requirements.] Characteristics * You're stuck with whatever 'enchanted melee weapon''' you spawn with'' (which will always start at base-level), but can still use everything else like the other heroes do (missile weapons, wands, seeds, rings, potions, scrolls, et c.). ** The enchanted weapon you spawn with cannot be struck from your hands by a Dwarf Monk. You can switch to another enchanted weapon that you find/enchant, but you will lose the perk that keeps your weapon from being knocked from your hands (with the exception of the Knuckleduster, of course). * All (unenchanted) melee weapons are immediately identified from the beginning, as they're unequippable, unless an enchantment is applied with a Weapon Upgrade scroll. * Starts with whatever Strength level you need to match the requirement of the enchanted weapon you start with. [Game automatically balances around higher strength levels.] * Starts off with a +1 Ring of Elements & a +1 Ring of Detection * Receives damage from: Frozen & Rooted debuffs; Barkskin buff; water (tiles); Dewdrops; & Sungrass (erosion hurts) * Receives healing from: Avalanche, Burning, & Earthroot (kiln/furnace fixes) * Stepping on a Dreamweed plant inflicts Blinded debuff (like Blindweed), rather than Vertigo. * Resistant (halved damage/halved duration) to: Electricity, Toxic Gas, Poisoned, & Weakened debuffs * Immune to: Bleeding, Charmed, Paralyzed (from Gas, Wand, & DM-300 '''only), & Vertigo debuff (because you're a statue) * '''Potions of Might are identified from the start. * Pre-1.7.4: Scrolls of Weapon Upgrade & Scrolls of Upgrade are identified from the start (because only enchanted weapons are wieldable). Post-1.7.4: Scrolls of Enchantment are identiified fromt the start. * Your starting missile weapon is now the Boomerang, since it can be enchanted, as of . (Formerly, whatever missile weapon matches the strength level you spawn with) * Rather than getting Hungry or Starving, eating provides/replenishes/increases a unique Speed & Armor buff, which disappears in the same time it takes to get hungry/starving. ** Getting "hungry" (Eroded) drops your speed buff, and "starving" (Fractured) drops your armor buff. ** If both buffs are down, you take an extra point in damage when attacked. ** Not being Eroded shows 2 buffs beneath the Health bar that look similar to the Amok debuff (Speed) & Herbal Armor buff (Armor) - different colored variant. * Stuck with a unique, upgradeable 'Stone Armor' that cannot be switched with other armor, but can still be inscribed with Glyphs & applied the Armor Kit to. Because of this, all armors are identified from the beginning as they're unequippable. * Statues don't sleep! - No Sleeping option → No Healing from Sleeping * Dark Gold Ore ("Mystery Meat"/"Overpriced Food Ration"/"Dewdrop"), Arcane Styli ("Ration of Food"), & Weightstones ("Pasty") can be consumed to replenish HP & both buffs; they're as common as normal food because of this. * Consuming normal food only replenishes HP equal to Warlock perk; they're as rare as Dark Gold Ore, Arcane Styli, & Weightstones (respectively) because of this. * Skeletons, Undead Dwarves, & Evil Eyes drop Corpse Dust, which replenishes both buffs & HP like Potions of Healing; Swarms of Flies, Vampire Bats, & Scorpios don't drop Healing potions because of this; Corpse Dust replaces Healing potions * Slaying Golems replenishes HP equal to Warlock perk; Golems ignore you unless attacked * Upon successfully hitting you, Vampire Bats receive the Bleeding debuff, rather than HP. Sub-Classes [Golem] * The first successful melee attack has a chance to apply the Paralyzed debuff on the enemy. (Only applies once per enemy, at full health of Golem; the lower the Golem's health, the greater the chances to apply the debuff with every successful strike on the enemy.) * Attacks are significantly more accurate. * Proficient in detecting hidden doors and traps. * Can go longer without buff replenishment. [Gargoyle] * Surprise Attacks & attacks at Low-Health have a chance to apply the Terror debuff on the enemy. (The lower the Gargoyle's health, the greater the chances to apply the debuff at Low Health.) * Speed for certain actions is multiplied by 1.6: Walking speed, Item Pick-up speed, and Item (Ring & Weapon) Equip/Unequip speed (Adheres to & is connected to unique Speed & Armor buff mechanism, that replaces Hungry/Starving for this class) * Can sense neighboring enemies even if they're hidden behind obstacles. * Can sleep to recover HP, Armor buff, & Speed buff. Stone Armor The Armor Kit's ability is Meteorite Barrage - performs Avalanche (WoA/DM-300) on all enemies within view, damaging & paralyzing them. Category:Blog posts